Árboles Caducifolios
by Coelum
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sasuke decide contarle la verdad a Naruto y revelarle lo que jamás quiso que supiera…


**Resumen****: **Sasuke decide contarle la verdad a Naruto y revelarle lo que jamás quiso que supiera…

**Aviso:** Temática shonen-ai.

**Dissclaimer**: Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-

**-**

**ÁRBOLES CADUCIFOLIOS**

**-**

**-**

Los rayos del Sol hacían jirones las nubes que atravesaban el cielo otoñal, ajenas al frío y al viento de la época. El parque estaba desértico, cubierto por hojas marchitas que se habían desprendido de sus árboles.

Naruto andaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, abriéndose paso entre la arboleda, sorteando ramas y raíces con movimientos certeros e inconscientes.

—Si no prestas atención, te caerás de cabeza —comentó el joven de piel nevada que estaba a su lado. Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en el suelo sin mediar palabra. Sasuke suspiró—. ¿No vas a contradecirme como siempre, verdad?

Naruto suspiró, molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que ponérselo aún más difícil?

—Sabes que no quiero hablar del tema —se limitó a decir.

—Lo sé, pero creo deberías…

—Cállate —le cortó deliberadamente Naruto—. Si lo supieses, no tratarías de consolarme.

Sasuke le envió una mirada indescifrable; quizá furiosa, quizá dolida.

—Estúpido, no intento hacer que te sientas mejor. Es sólo…

—¡Cállate! —Naruto comenzó a andar muy por delante de su acompañante, terriblemente enfadado. Sasuke aceleró el paso, intentando no perderle de vista —. Ya me lo dejaste claro en aquel momento: ¡Lo nuestro se acabó! ¡Ya no me necesitas! —le gritó bien fuerte para que lo oyera—. Así que guárdate tu maldita compasión.

Sasuke sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo. Rabia, impotencia, melancolía ¿Qué más daba? Lo más probable es que fuera la mezcla explosiva de todas esas sensaciones la que le obligó a correr tras el joven rubio.

—Sé que ya no estamos juntos —murmuró al alcanzarle—. Pero eso no te da derecho a prohibirme echarte de menos.

Los orbes opacos de Naruto brillaron con intensidad durante un instante efímero, tal y como lo habría hecho un cosmos iluminado instantáneamente por una estrella fugaz.

—Déjate de juegos, Sasuke —masculló Naruto sin mirarle, ocultando el tono coloreado de su rostro—. Fuiste tú el que me dejó, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso tampoco me prohíbe echarte de menos —sentenció el pelinegro, suspicaz—. Además, ¿qué sabrás tú? No comprendes nada. No entiendes nada. ¡No sabes nada! —esto último salió de su garganta con un tono herido que no pretendía. Su rostro formó un perfecto rictus para contrarrestar el desliz.

—¿Y qué es lo que debería saber, Sasuke? Tendría que saber que te libraste de mí porque ya no era de tu interés, ¿eh? ¿O tal vez lo que de verdad necesitaría averiguar es que todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido por que estabas aburrido? —el joven de pelo dorado comenzó a temblar levemente. Sasuke solamente permanecía en silencio—. Si eso es todo lo que no sé, ¿qué mierda será lo que sepa?

Una sonrisa triste corrompió el momento. La rabia saturada de Naruto pasó a la sorpresa.

—Somos como los árboles de este parque —susurró Sasuke. Naruto le vio otear las ramas desnudas que descansaban sobre ellos—. Caducifolios.

—¿Caducifolios? —repitió Naruto, curiosamente inquieto.

—Sí. Al llegar el otoño, las hojas de estos árboles se caen. Vuelan libres en una marcha muerta hasta que se deshacen entre la materia —hizo el amago de pisotear la alfombra de vegetación seca que había bajo sus pies. No obstante, se detuvo antes de hacerlo—. Y eso fue justamente lo que hice contigo.

El joven pelinegro se alejó lentamente del chico rubio, sereno. Naruto le agarró por el jersey tiró hacia sí mismo, reteniéndolo. ¿Caducifolio como los árboles? Esa no era una explicación aceptable. Aunque antes no quería escuchar sus afirmaciones, ahora deseaba que Sasuke le contara el verdadero porqué de su ruptura.

—¿Sasuke…?

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes? —Sasuke señaló con la cabeza el árbol que había a su izquierda—Observa, ¿qué es lo que ves?

—Un árbol muy grande.

—¿Y qué le está pasando?

—Se está quedando sin hojas.

—Bien. Pues imagina: tú eres este gigantesco árbol, y yo soy las hojas. Durante todo el año, hemos estado juntos, conviviendo y ayudándonos mutuamente. Pero, al llegar el otoño yo tenía que decirte adiós. Nuestro ciclo de vida es diferente; tú te irás renovando con los años, y por otro lado, yo dejaré de existir pronto.

—Pero, eso no explica que…

Sasuke le acalló a con un abrazo inesperado. Luego, le besó en la frente, deslizó algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros de Naruto y se separó de él a regañadientes. Acto seguido, se alejó corriendo muy rápido, tanto que Naruto se vio incapaz de seguirle a la saga. Permaneció pegado en el sitio intentando comprender qué había pasado, sin éxito.

Suspiró cansado y decidió dar la vuelta. Anduvo un par de metros notando una leve incomodidad en su pierna derecha. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de éste una nota roída. La sostuvo en alto, a contraluz. Varias letras escritas a ordenador encabezaban el papel, y más abajo, unas palabras a pluma y con excelente caligrafía lo sellaban.

Era un parte médico. En él se citaban tecnicismos raros y palabrejas que jamás había oído. Era como intentar leer un jeroglífico; nada tenía sentido a ojos de Naruto. Bueno, hubo una palabra que si que entendió. Y desafortunadamente, gracias a ella, descubrió el terrible significado de toda la nota.

"_Muerte" _

Sasuke se estaba muriendo, literalmente.

Lo había estado ocultado todo tras su cuento de niños de árboles y hojas. Naruto se sintió estúpido y avergonzado. ¿Cómo demonios no de había dado cuenta? Ésa era la razón por la que él le había dejado; no quería que sufriera por su culpa.

Lágrimas llenas de sufrimiento y agonía rodaron por sus mejillas. Le dolía. Le dolía tanto que pensó en ir a buscarle dondequiera que estuviese. No obstante, unas últimas palabras entintadas sobre el papel le hicieron comprender que jamás volvería a ver con vida a Uchiha Sasuke:

-

_Cuando leas esto, quiero que borres de tu mente todos los instantes en los que estuvimos juntos. También mi pérdida. Olvida que existí en tu mundo alguna vez y vive en el futuro. Ahora ya sabes la verdadera razón de nuestra ruptura, pero me agradaría saber si algún día podrás llegar a perdonarme. Ante todo, te quiero. Te quiero, Naruto. Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?_

_Por siempre tuyo, _

_Sasuke_

-

Las luces públicas del parque se encendieron entrecortadamente; pronto se haría de noche. Naruto permaneció tirado en el suelo, inmóvil y acurrucado entre las hojas secas del suelo. Tenía una mínima esperanza de volver a escuchar la voz del que se había ido para siempre. Y así cerró los ojos, deseando abrirlos cuando el calor estacionario llegase y los brotes que le había dejado Sasuke en sus ramas volvieran a florecer.

-

-

-

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D

_(review?¿)_

Atte, _Coelum_


End file.
